


I'm Her Boyfriend

by TheStrongestChosenOne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrongestChosenOne/pseuds/TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: As Naruto approaches Hinata for their date, he hears the men near her flirting with her. He shoos them away, since that is his girlfriend after all.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 28





	I'm Her Boyfriend

The day was warm and sunny; no clouds could be seen in the sky. Naruto had been attempting to create a new jutsu all morning; a Wind Style Clone. He had known it would not be easy, but he was not sure if he was having any success. It had not affected Naruto though because he was determined to accomplish his goal.

‘A Hokage needs to have an original Jutsu after all,’ Naruto thought as he smiled to himself. As he rounded a corner, Naruto noticed Hinata. The Hyuga had a trio of men surrounding her, who appeared to be mildly drunk. As Naruto walks closer, he sees tears in Hinata’s eyes.

“Come on, Princess,” the brunette said, “I can show you a good time if you come to my place.” That made Naruto’s blood boil, could they not take a hint.

“Leave her alone!” Naruto yelled at them, “Can you not see that she wants to be left alone?”

The brunette scuffs before he said, “What’s it to you?”

Naruto knew he had to lie, so he said the first thing to cross his mind, "I'm her boyfriend! If you don't leave her alone, I'll make you." Both teens faces had broken out in a blush, Hinata’s more so.

“Here I thought she was rejecting me because she was gay,” the brunette said, “But I see now that her type is losers.” Naruto had a quick thought of Sasuke before he glared at the man. In a moment of anger, Naruto punched the man; sadly, he realized his mistake too late. The man wiped the blood from his mouth and returned the favour. Naruto managed to catch the man’s fist, however.

“If I catch you near her again, I’ll do more then punch you,” Naruto growled as he slowly tightened his grip on the man’s fist. The man quickly nodded and had run as soon as Naruto released his grip. The blonde turned to Hinata with a smile, without any need for words, asked how she was. She nodded meekly in return before finally breaking the silence.

“Thanks to you, N-Naruto.” Naruto walked up to her and cupped her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

“I’m glad,” Naruto spoke. Time seemed to freeze as Naruto placed his lips on Hinata’s for a moment of bliss.


End file.
